ocrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Taman "Tam" Daniels
Appearance Taman stands at five foot four (5'4") and weighs in at roughly one-hundred pounds (100 lbs.). He is thinner for his age and appears to eat a lot less than the average boy. The fifteen year-old boy has green eyes that resemble grass in the sunlight and his hair resembles a pile of a baby hawk's down feathers. His face his thin, and his jaw is slightly more square compared to most boys. He tends to be found sitting in corners with one leg tucked under himself, the other crossed on top in a simple pretzel stretch. The fifteen year-old boy prefers to wear a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans, and run around barefoot. Personality Taman tends to be quiet and reserved, but some believe that to be because of him being mostly mute. He tends to only speak when spoken to, but will occasionally be curious and start conversations. He will usually only start conversations if he sees someone reading a book. He tends to be sarcastic and snarky when he's in a bad mood, trying to have some fun to lighten up a bit. Taman is willing to act and protect his friends if they're in danger. Being sensitive about his voice, he will break it in frustration and in attempt to raise it and be heard, but will use it as an advantage to get people to leave him alone when he has nothing to write with. Seeing him when he's upset can be a fright when he's usually so quiet. Taman can easily snap and become distant just at the mention of his parents, but that's only if someone directly addresses it. History Taman was born in London, England on April 13th, 1995 to Kelly and Charles Daniels. Taman was thought to be born mute, but later discovered when he was fourteen that his vocal chords just hadn't developed enough for him to produce sound. Throughout his life he did make faint sounds, but they were so quiet nobody could tell and it left his throat hurting for a few days. When Taman entered school, he quickly excelled in it and by age nine he was a few years ahead of his age group. On April 12th, 2004, he had gone to school like usual - It was a normal Monday - and walked home from school. His parents were to pick up a birthday present that day, and he was hoping for them to be home by the time he had gotten home. The phone rang when he had arrived and he walked over to it and picked it up. His mother's best friend was crying on the other end, and she was trying to tell him through sobs his parents had died. Taman hung up and silently sobbed to himself. Great birthday present was all he could think of, and he ended up falling asleep in his parent's bed. He refused to leave the house and lived on preserved foods and stale crackers. Seeing as the young boy refused to leave the house for at least a year, he leaned that he couldn't stay there forever. He had ran away from home and tried to find a way to live, seeing as he had ran out of things to eat the day before his eleventh birthday. He lived in an orphanage until he was fourteen. There he had met Heather Sails and fell in love with her. The pair had talked about running away together so they could escape the clutches of their caretaker and he had run away without Heather because the orphanage had nothing much to offer him, anymore anyway. At the start of November, 2010, roughly two months after Taman had come to the Dorms, Tamn had started to fall for a girl. He fell for Raine Castaway, a water nymph. Heather had come to the dorms to find Tam, and had learned more about him than she had hoped for. She learned that Taman had kissed Raine, and threatened her life over this. Taman soon got over Raine and was forgiven (or so he hoped) for his actions by both girls. November 13th, 2010, Taman had attempted to break up a petty fight between Fiona and Cinder. Fiona had ticked Cinder off, and Cinder had ticked Fiona off. Taman had gotten into the middle of the fight to break it up, and Fiona threatened to kill him. He said they had to kill him before he would move to let them fight and go at each other's throats. Fiona took him seriously and bit him, seeing as she was a vampire. She took enough blood and gave enough venom to turn him into a vampire as well. Taman has only bitten Heather Sails, and is too terrified to bite anybody else to recieve the blood he needs daily. He had sought the help of Dameon, Fiona, and Alexia. Scars, Fears, & Allergies Taman has a small collection of scars from before his parents died. When he was six, he was sick and refused to take pills. he always blamed the pizza, not Type A Flu. His mother had to grab him by the jaw and force the pills down his throat for him to take them. she had dug her nails into his cheeks so hard that it left scars. When he was eight he received a scar from a boy named Johnathan Janff who had teased him, picked on him, and bullied him till he couldn't move. He pulled a knife and made a nice cut along Tam's upper left arm. When Tam was 12, he found a young boy by the name of Franklin Shuemik. The young boy was upset and Taman had decided to play a game with him. Since they both loved Star Wars, Taman took the side of a Sith, and Frank took the side of the Jedi. They played with long sticks they had found and Frank caught Tam by surprise and made a nice cut along the side of his right shoulder-blade. Taman is terrified of pills because of his mother's insitance on him taking them when he was six. He refuses to take even a simple sugar pill, and its extremely rare to ever see him even with a pill ten feet away from him unless he's forced to have them around him. He is also terrified of heights. when Tam was younger (three or four) he had decided to climb the tree in the backyard. He ended up falling when his father wasn't looking and he ended up breaking an arm. His parents teased him to no end by lifting him into the air and carrying him on their backs. He cried everytime, afraid he'd fall or be dropped. Death terrified him because he lost his parents when he was nine. He claims he's not afraid to die, but he's only saying that in an attempt to reassure the one he's saying this to. Taman is immune to any and all anesthetic, as experimented with from his many scars. He is also allergic to cats, thus causing them to be his least favorite animal. He discovered his allergy to cats when his mother had brought home a stray for his seventh birthday. The family of three seemed to have misguessed that he could be allergic, even after knowing his uncle, Taman Jones, was. Taman is also allergic to various types of molds (penicillin included) and fish oil. His allergy to molds was discovered when he needed to take penicillin when he was six, and fish oil when he was eight. Family & Friends Kelly Daniels (maiden name Jones) was Taman's mother. She always cared for him and babied him more than he should have been. She never raised her voice at him, and she never hurt him purposefully, except for the time when she had to force him to take the pills. Kelly had given him the nicknames "Tam" and "Tammy." She had named him Taman Joan Daniels after his uncle, Taman, her brother. Joan was picked as his middle name because of Joan of Arc, whom had helped in the Hundred Years' War with her bravery on the battle field. Kelly always thought Taman would be brave. Charles Daniels was Taman's father. He wasn't around much thanks to his job, of which was a detective. He was well-known and was rather popular with cases. Because of the time lost not knowing his son as much as his wife knew him, he would take Taman down to a lake and just sit there and play games with him until Taman would fall asleep in his arms. He had come up with the nickname "TJ" because he thought that "Taman" was a girlish name, and the nicknames that Kelly had provided were too feminine for his son. Taman Jones was Taman's uncle, related on his mother's side. When Tam's father wasn't around, Taman would come over and play with him. When Taman was four, his uncle had passed away thanks to lung cancer. Tam was known as "Tammy," while his uncle was known as "Uncle Tam." Madeline Riley is the daughter of Amber Riley, and was always there for Taman. The two would always be found sitting in gardens together. Taman was famous for falling asleep in her arms after a bad day. Maddie had a crush on Tam, but never had the guts to tell him, especially after his parents had died. Amber Riley was the best friend of Kelly Daniels. The two had been best friends since middle school, and kept their friendship well after. Amber became more like an aunt to Taman when he was young, and he could tell her anything. She knew more about him than his parents even did, and she usually ended up telling his parents, thus ending up with him getting treated with even more love. Amber was the one who had told Taman about his parents when he was nine, after they had died. Six years later, Amber had passed away due to a heart attack. Heather Sails is the girl that Taman met when he went to the orphanage. She had helped him realize he actually had a voice not too soon before they had fallen in love and admitted it. The pair ended up in a lot of trouble when at their orphanage, but managed to lead a decent life during their time spent there. Taman had run away in search of a new life and had left Heather heartbroken.